10 out of 10
by lildragongurl
Summary: "It's the alcohol; it's definitely the alcohol." GrayZa NEW CHAPTER
1. Chapter 1

I swear, I can't write sexy or hot stuffs. It didn't turn out as good as I hope it would but then I thought the idea was cool. I mean Gray's raging hormones and Erza. I'm thinking whether I should make this into a full fic. Should I?

As for now, enjoy this one-shot. And I will consider whether this should be change into a short story instead.

Inspired by 2PM's 10 out of 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, they belongs to Hiro Mashima.

* * *

**

Gray Fullbuster shook his head hard.

_It must be the alcohol. _

He tried convincing himself, _keyword, tried_.

He didn't realize before and he blames himself for that; why didn't he notice how beautiful Erza was? As she sits beside him, Gray felt himself getting hotter and hotter by every minute.

_It's the alcohol; it's definitely the alcohol._

It was supposed to be a normal night, he didn't even drink that much!

So why is he having weird thoughts?

"Gray, are you okay?"

Gray felt himself tensed up. Her voice sounds so beautiful to his ears and why didn't he know that earlier? Or is it that he denied it all?

"Gray?" Her beautiful voice rang in his ears again, bringing him back to reality.

"Uh yeah?"

"I asked you, are you alright? Your face got red, did you drink too much?"

Gray let out a nervous chuckle.

"Maybe."

He continues to stare at the beautiful her, her eyes, those cold eyes yet he's able to see the loneliness and helplessness in them. His gaze slowly trail down to her lips, those small lips, those captivating lips, they seems to be welcoming him. He felt himself heat up when she lick those tasty lips of hers to moisten them up.

He turns away from her abruptly as he grabs his cup and gulps down whatever is inside it with Erza staring weirdly at him.

"Are you sure you're really okay?"

_Oh god, please stop talking for once. I can't take this anymore!_

Gray nodded awkwardly.

The pair sits there in an uncomfortable silence, well actually only to Gray who keeps fidgeting whereas for Erza, she just sits there quietly, sipping her drink.

After a long silence (according to Gray), Erza spoke up.

"Gray?"

He snapped back into reality and faces the red head.

_Gulps_

"… … A walk?"

That's all Gray heard. Each time his eyes fall on Erza, it's as if a magical force has suck his soul out of him. His eyes fall back onto Erza's lips again. He wonders what it would be like if he would be able to taste those sexy lips.

Gray bangs his head hard on the table.

But then he felt a soft and tender hand on his shoulder which sent chills down his spine.

"Let's go out for a walk. I think you need some fresh air; you've drank too much." Erza repeated caringly to her best friend.

Gray nodded.

Maybe some fresh air will do him good.

Wrong decision; just when he stood up, he turned and saw Erza standing there, back facing him. He stares at her in awe once again.

Her beautiful long hair were flowing down her slender back, as if they're teasing him; seducing him. His eyes trail down to Erza's body. Despite knowing that he fully fulfills the expectations of what Natsu calls him, a pervert, he just couldn't help it.

Even with the armour wrapped tightly around her, Gray could see Erza's slender, slim and sexy figure. He felt himself stop breathing for a while when his eyes stopped on her armour-clapped _breast…_

He wanted so hard to slap himself hard on the face.

Yes, indeed, both of them along with Natsu had showered together before. But heck, that was when they're still young kids! Gray blushed; as he started have perverted thoughts, stripping Erza with his eyes.

_Oh man, if Erza knows this, I'm dead._

He tried to avert his eyes away as he stare at the ground while following behind the Titania.

Wrong move again.

Instead of the ground, he found his eyes sneaking on to Erza's long and slender leg. One of the rare parts of her body that's not being covered up. Her legs, they're so smooth; so slim; so beautifully shaped.

_Left, right, left…_

He notices her every small steps and felt himself blushing again and stripping on purpose this time because it's too hot.

He suddenly stops.

He needs her so much; he wants her so much, so much that he doesn't care anymore whether it makes him sound like a pervert nor does he cares whether Erza will beat the hell out of him later nor does he cares about the guild's presence. All he wants now is to taste those sexy and captivating lips which have been seducing him right from the start.

"Erza." He said cooly.

She stopped in her tracks and turned to face the ice mage.

"Put on some clo-"

But she was being cut off, for Gray had just pulled her harshly into a deep kiss.

A hush of silence took over the guild.

Erza's eyes grew wide.

Natsu's jaw dropped.

And the next thing everyone knows is that-

_BANG!_

"You idiot." Erza hissed, unable to hide the growing blush on her cheeks.

Yes, you got it right.

Lover boy just got his ass kicked by his dream girl.

Gray smirked weakly as he witnesses Erza's disappearing back before losing conscious.

* * *

So, what do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: So I've decided to upgrade this into a short full fledge fic. It will be my first Fairy Tail chaptered fic so please bear with me. I had a hard time thinking of a real story plot since this is supposed to be just a short drabble but I guess I finally have some idea. It won't be deep, the idea is still random. And I will follow along the lyrics of the song. :)

If you're interested, tell me. I will PM you the lyrics.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, never will. If I did, even for one day, I will not ignore the potential plot for GrayZa.**

* * *

"Ugh."

Gray groaned, rubbing his temples as he tried to sit up.

Opening his eyes slowly, because of the glaring afternoon sun, he realized he's back in his own house, on his own bed.

_Why is he back? The last thing he remembered was…_

Gray froze as the memories of last night started flowing back into his mind despite the strong headache. No way, he did not do whatever he did last night.

A deep blush started growing on the ice mage cheeks as he threw himself down into his bed again, arm over his eyes, letting out a frustrated groan.

_He's so going to get killed…_

He winced at that thought.

_But Erza's lips sure is soft…_

Gray's eyes shot wide open as he sat up swiftly on his bed again. What the hell is he thinking?

He grabbed his hair and let out another loud cry of frustration.

_Why is he becoming such a pervert?_

"Yo Gray!"

"Gray!"

"What's up, boy!"

Gray simply smiles forcefully at the cheeky greetings he's getting the moment he stepped into the guild. Well of course, after what he did last night… under the witness of the whole guild and the guild master. Gray face-palmed himself for the umpteen time that day.

_This is going to be a long day._

Gray let out another sigh; walking to where Natsu and Lucy were and the first thing he got was Natsu pouncing on him.

"Yo pervert! Do you have a death wish? If you had, you could have come fight with me; I would have kill you in a few seconds with your lousy skills."

Gray glared at the ignorant, laughing Natsu who got elbowed by Lucy.

"Shut up Natsu." Lucy snapped, "But seriously, Gray… you're an idiot."

"I knew that long ago!" Natsu boasted, receiving another death glare from the ice mage himself.

"Do you know how heavy you are? We should have just left you here in the guild."

Lucy sighs and the three of them went into a state of (not so)silence with Natsu's constant chattering.

Gray frowns. Natsu teases. Lucy sighs.

Everything seems alright to a certain extend to Gray until the door of Fairy Tail flew open once again, this time showing the female lead of the newest gossip in the guild, Erza Scarlet.

Gray froze. Beads of sweat start to form on his forehead. Boy, he's definitely doesn't want to face the almighty Titania now. Who knows what will become of him?

He felt Natsu's nudge. He felt half of the guild's eyes on him, with anticipation. And heck, he could feel Juvia's teary eyes on him too.

_Oh Gray Fullbuster, what have you gotten yourself into?_

Deep in his thoughts, Gray awoke from his trance to find _**the**_ Erza Scarlet sitting in the same table as him, much to his very dismay. And the next thing Natsu, Lucy and Erza knows, the ice mage is in another corner of the guild, far far away from the armored mage.

Natsu's grin just got wider.

Lucy sweat dropped.

"Erza," Lucy called, "Are you okay?"

Erza gave her an incredulous stare.

"I mean," Lucy starts to trail off, "I mean after what happened last night…"

"What happened last night?"

This time, it's Lucy who's giving Erza that questioning look. Did Erza lost her memory or something? She's like part of the latest gossip and she doesn't remember?

"I only remember having a drink in the guild and then going back to Fairy Hills last night. Nothing else happened." Erza explains nonchalantly.

"Or did you guys did something behind my back?" Erza expression darkened to which Lucy immediately denies.

"Let's go for a mission. You need to pay your rent right?" Erza said, "Come on Natsu. Where's Gray?"

Lucy sweat dropped.

Something is so wrong.

On the other side of the guild, Gray is trying to figure what's Erza and Lucy were talking about. Is it something bad? But from Erza's expression, she doesn't look like she's about to kill someone… They seem to be sharing a normal peaceful conversation…

No wait, did he just saw Erza's expression darkened?

_I'm so dead._

Gray buried his face in his palms until he felt a light punch on his shoulder.

"Yo pervert, we're going on a mission."

If it's any other day, Gray will definitely throw back an insult to Natsu for calling him a 'pervert' but because it's not 'any other day' but today, Gray simply blinks at Natsu and then turns to Lucy for explanations who merely just gave him a small shrug and pointed at Erza mouthing something along to 'She says so. Tell you more later.'

Gray gave them a questioning look and then turns to look at the armored mage who's looking elsewhere, whether on purpose he doesn't know. He's not sure whether did he imagined that split second of eye contact they shared too.

Everything is too confusing for now.

* * *

So how is it for the second chapter?  
Leave me some comment for improvements will you? :)


End file.
